fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Check
is one of the Pretty Cure fan series created by Cure Lucky. Its theme is Chess. Plot :Check & Mate! Pretty Cure Episodes After Checkmate Kingdom divides into two parts, the first being White Chessmen Kingdom and the second being Black Chessmen Kingdom, the Black and White War begins. The Queen of White Chessmen Kingdom says that only legendery warriors Pretty Cure can make up the two kingdoms and sends two mascots called Royal and Crown to find them. Characters Pretty Cure / Ume is a 14 year old kind, but modest girl who is the vice-president of the school's Chess Club. Though clumsy and bad at studying, she is still very intelligent and is excellent at playing chess. Her alter ego is Cure Pawn and her theme color is pink. / Katsu is a cheerful and energetic 14 year old girl who practices sword-fighting and is Ume's best friend. She seems to be quite adventurous as her greatest dream is to become a hero and save everyone. Her alter ego is Cure Knight and her theme color is blue. / Shina is a rich 14 year old elegant, yet cheerful girl who is Royal's keeper and likes tea parties. She became Pretty Cure before Katsu and Ume and after saving Ume when she was attacked by a monster, Shina offers her to team up and transfrm into Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is Cure Queen and her theme color is yellow. / Mine is a 14 year old mysterious girl who is Shina's rival and an excellent student. Like Shina, she became Pretty Cure even before Ume and Katsu, but, however, is the last to join the team. Her alter ego is Cure Rook and her theme color is purple. / Charlotte is a 14 year old cocky and rude, but loyal girl who is half French and is the daughter of a priest. She is the last Cure to appear and shares Shina's love for sweets, her main "target" being apple pies. Her alter ego is Cure Bishop and her theme color is red. Mascots Royal is one of the mascots send by White Queen and is taken care by Shina. She is loud and strict, but also very caring. Crown is one of the mascots send by White Queen and is taken care by Mine. Unlike her, he is cowardly and always in worries. Villains The first villain to appear and is the weakest one out of all. He is hyper, over-react, self-proclaimed and is always mocked by his own allies. He represents the black pawn. The second villain to appear. Being sour and incredulous, he is the cynic of the villains. He represents the black knight. The third villain to appear. He is cold, standoffish and serious one who is quite strict. He represents the black rook. The fourth villain to appear. She is elegant and graceful, but also ruthless and sly. She represents the black bishop. The season's main villain and the King of Black Chessman Kingdom. The monsters of the day summoned by Ponnie, Bladon, Roderick and Hellen. Items Locations The union of White Chessman Kingdom and Black Chessman Kingdom. The kingdom of white chess pieces. The kingdom of black chess pieces. The town where the Cures live. The school the Cures attend. Trivia *The plot of Check & Mate! Pretty Cure is pretty similar to Lovely M@gic Pretty Cure! plot as it also has a kingdom that gets divided into two. *Check & Mate! Cures have the same theme colors as'' Doki Doki! Cures. **The order of appearances is matching as well: ***The Purple Cure (Mine/Rook) appears first, but is the fourth to join the team and the third to appear in her ''civilian form. ***The Pink Cure (Ume/Pawn) is the first to appear as a civilian. ***The Blue Cure (Katsu/Knight) is the second to appear as a civilian. ***The Yellow Cure (Shina/Queen) is the fourth to appear as a civilian. Her debuting appearance as a Cure was all of a sudden just like Cure Rosetta's. ***Just like Cure Ace, the Red Cure (Charlotte/Bishop) is the very last to appear both in her Cure and civilian forms . Her debut as a Cure was also all of a sudden. Category:Check & Mate! Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:User: Cure Lucky Category:Chess Themed Series